


[podfic] bones to the other side

by Andeincascade (Ande), argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Sharktopus (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Bonding, Alternate Universe - Undersea, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knew better. He did. </p><p>Everyone knew that the Black Deeps were dangerous and that going there was just asking to get eaten by a wale or ripped apart by a krab or something equally as hideous. They'd all heard the stories. The Deeps were inky dark; no one had ever figured out what caused the blackness that hovered like a giant undersea cloud. So the PTB just fenced it off and warned people and fin away and hoped for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] bones to the other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bones to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343143) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Also inspired by [Psychic Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/346319) by [Omens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/omens/pseuds/omens)
> 
> Cover art by akamine_chan using art by Omens  
> Podbook compiling by akamine_chan
> 
> Recorded in honor of Ray Toro's 35th birthday. Happy birthday, Ray! We love you!

Cover Art provided by omens and akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:15:57 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071612/071612.mp3) | **Size:** 15.1 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/071612/071612.m4b) | **Size:** 15.7 MB 

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bones to the other side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343143) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan)




End file.
